thejusticeworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Elyon Brown
Elyon Brown is a fictional character in the comic book W.I.T.C.H. and the animated series of the same name. Character History Elyon Brown is a heart-warming teenager with straw coloured hair in two braids.She is friendly and smart, but sometimes a bit wishy-washy and shy. Elyon Brown, in the original version Elyon Portrait, is the Queen of Meridian, and the Light of Meridian. Elyon was born in Meridian, lone daughter to the Queen and King, and sole heir to the throne. However, after the disappearance of her parents, a Meridianite named Galgheita took her to Earth to evade the wrath of the cruel and heartless Phobos, her evil brother, and to protect her from him, who had plans to steal her superior magical powers. Elyon was raised there as a normal girl by the Browns, Meridianites who Elyon believed to be her parents. She knew nothing of Meridian or her true identity. Elyon became best friends with Cornelia Hale and good friends with the other W.I.T.C.H. members. In the TV Show, she also had a friend named Alchemy. When she met Cedric she developed a crush on him. Elyon begins going to his book shop frequently and started to help him out with the shop. Cedric eventually tells her about her identity and turns her against the Guardians convincing her to go to Meridian, where he teaches her to wield and use her powers. After staying by Phobos and Cedric's side for a while, Elyon realizes that Phobos and Cedric are after her powers and helps W.I.T.C.H. defeat them. Elyon then stays in Meridian with the Browns and assumes her rightful place as the Light of Meridian. Family Elyon's mother and father disappeared under mysterious circumstances fourteen years ago when her brother Phobos took the throne. Elyon's mother appears to her in spirit form for guidance at times, meaning that she is most likely currently deceased. However, she could be using the power of Astral Projection, power that Elyon possesses, to communicate with her daughter. In the TV Show, Elyon's mother's name is Weira, but in the comic book, her name is not given at all. In the TV Show, it is stated that Weira followed a butterfly out into the woods and got lost. The Mage then created the Star of Threbe to locate the princess, block the powers of everything that might hurt her, and guide her home safely. After Weira was found, her father disposed of the Star to prevent their enemies from using it against them. The Star is later found by Phobos and used to find his sister. Weira is implied to have been the past Light/Heart of Meridian. Nothing is revealed about Elyon's father other than the fact that he disappeared fourteen years ago when Phobos usurped the throne, and that he has almost no power since Meridian's most important position is the Queen's. He wants to be by Elyon's side. In the TV show, he was called Zanden. Elyon's brother, Phobos, is a sadistic, ruthless and cunning tyrannical sorcerer. He possesses powerful magical powers as well, but not as strong as Elyon's. He took over the throne of Meridian after his parents disappeared. Phobos mistreated his people and stole their and their land's life force and magic to increase his powers. Phobos tried to absorb Elyon's immense magical power for himself, but was defeated by Elyon and the Guardians. With Elyon's power and the power he stole from Meridian he planned to conquer other worlds and overthrow the Oracle. He was imprisoned in the Tower of Mists (comics) and/or the Meridian Prisonhold (TV Show). In the comics' fourth story-arc, he tricks the guardian of the Tower of Mists, Endarno into switching bodies with him, and becomes the new Oracle as Endarno. He again, plans to steal Elyon's power, throne and the Crown of Light to take over the universe. He is defeated by the Guardians and the old Oracle, who is restored his place as the Oracle of Kandrakar. Elyon was raised by Miriadel and Alborn, two Meridianites she believed to be her parents. They lived on Earth with Elyon under the aliases of Mr. Thomas Brown and Mrs. Eleanor Brown. They raise Elyon as a normal girl and told her nothing about Meridian or that they were beasts. When Elyon was taken to live with Phobos, they were locked up in the Prison of Meridian. In the TV Show, Elyon is told her parents are safe and living happily in a nice farm outside the city, and she misses them very much. In the comic, Elyon at first is furious at them for concealing her from her true identity, does not remotely care about them being locked up. Later she does, fearing for their health in the dungeon so much she destroys the Meridian prison to release them. After Elyon was restored to her rightful place at the throne, they went to live with her in the Palace. Elyon loves them like her real parents, and calls them Mom and Dad. In the comics (Book #5), Elyon traps the Guardians in the museum and says that Mariadel and Alborn were "Imposters" who took her away from her real family, her real home, and said that the Guardians were betrayers, and it served Mariadel and Alborn right to be locked in prison. In the comics (Book #8), Elyon has reformed into an ally to Cornelia, but was confused whether she should believe Caleb or Cedric. Later in the same book, Elyon goes to the prison to seek help from her adoptive parents, whom tell her to listen to her heart. Powers Elyon is the Light/Heart of Meridian, therefore possessing great magical power that turns her into a reality warper. Power she is unaware of until she subconsciously draws upon it to save Cedric from the Guardians in the TV Show. It can be argued that she controls the Element of Light, or the power over Matter. With her power Elyon can: *Generate waves and lightning bolts of energy and force. *Manipulate physical reality, changing it at will. *Create portals between Meridian and Earth, including ones that alter the matter that passes through it. (She was able to shrink the Guardians and Caleb when they travelled to Meridian through a portal she created.) *Open folds, holds in space in time to Earth, Meridan, Kandrakar, Zamballa and other worlds. *Generate ghostly images of herself, similar to the Astral Drops. These illusionary copies are capable of moving independently of Elyon, but have no shadows, nor do they react as a real person would. If they are touched they disappear. *Project an astral form, partly transparent, even between Meridian and Earth. Unlike her ghostly copies, this form is the true Elyon, and she is able to use it to communicate. *Teleport, even between dimensions. *Possess flight. *Telekinesis *Phase through walls and presumably other solid objects. *Depict scenes of the future in drawings (though Elyon uses this power unintentionally and without knowledge of it). This can be seen as a type of premonition. *Trap others in an impenetrable transparent bubble prison. *Bind others with energy ropes (as she did with Phobos after defeating him). *Temporarily remove other's body parts, as she did with Taranee's mouth to stop her from warning the Guardians. This can be seen as reality warping. *Change her appearance (glamour). This can also be seen as reality warping. *Turning drawings, thoughts or even stories into reality. *Make ice appear or freeze anything or anyone. *Create or conjure blasts of pure energy from her hands. *Element of light. *Trap people inside pictures. *Have power over the five elements: Water, Fire, Earth, Air and quintessence. *Hypnosis. *Seal the Crown of Light with a spell strong enough to withstand the combined attacks of the Guardians *Force Cedric to return to his true form, with the aid of Hay Lin *Summon the Crown of Light from Cedric, even when worn by him *Create a protective field designed to prevent eavesdropping, even by magical methods, of such strength even Endarno, albeit without full powers as Oracle, was unable to pierce or even detect it, when aided by Caleb, Vathek and the five Guardians Category:Character Category:Heroes Category:Girls Category:Allies Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Senitinels of Action